14/03/15 Chart
(1) LarsM - Lovers [1'8>8] #(2) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New (Robin Schulz Remix) [11-5-2-'''1'4-28>15] #(4) SNBRN ft. Kerli - Raindrops #BJSC Daehun [14-4-'''3>3] #(3) Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell - Firestone [13-5-'3'-4>4] #(5) LarsM - The Patriot [3'''-4-4-'3'3-5-5>8] #(6) Ariana Grande - One Last Time [4-'''3-3-43-6-6>8] #(10) LarsM ft. Mona Moua - Air [21-22-18-16-14-12-10-'7'>8] #(8) LarsM - Vivacious [14-12-103-9-'8'''3>9] #(7) I'm An Albatraoz - AronChupa [14-7-'''4'-54-7-'4'-6-5-64-7-9-9>18] #(26) Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You [38-38-26-'10'>4] #(9) Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do [22-11-6-'1-1'-23-3-7-7-53-7-9-11>17] #(13) Years & Years - King [29-23-15-10-'9'-113-13-12-11-13-12>13] #(14) LarsM - Squirrel [19-14-12-'11-11'-13-14-13>8] #(16) OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) [20-20-19-16-'14'>5] #(27) Martin Garrix - Forbidden Voices [27-'15'>2] #(17) Alex Adair - Make Me Feel Better [28-30-38-37-31-33-30-24-17-'16'>10] #(11) Avicii - The Nights [9-'1'''11-2-3-3-4-3-2-5-6-8-8-7-8-11-17>26] #(15) Zedd ft. Selena Gomez - I Want You To Know [35-26-21-'''15-15'-18>6] #(12) Chris Brown & Tyga - Ayo [26-24-20-16-14-11-9-'8'-9-10-9-7-8-10-12-19>16] #(20) Kelly Klarkson - Heartbeat Song [36-35-24-23-23-25-'20-20'>8] #(21) Calvin Harris ft. HAIM - Pray To God (Calvin Harris vs Mike Pickering Haçienda Remix) [18-'17'-18-21-21>5] #(19) Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside [25-17-12-7-4-'1'''5-25-44-3-2-3-43-3-4-5-8-8-13-14-16-17-19-22>36] #(18) TheFatRat - Windfall #BJSC Yehesi [30-24-23-19-22-23-'''18'-23>8] #(23) Calvin Harris ft. HAIM - Pray To God [29-x-36-32-25-24-26-'23'-24>8] #(25) Taylor Swift - Style [25-37-33-26-32-30-'25-25'>8] #(28) Le Youth - R E A L [19-15-103-9-'8-8'-11-11-15-16-15-12-15-21-28-26>18] #(29) Shaan & Lauren Evans - Light Up The World #BJSC Jamvale [29-18-'17'-21-28-32-29-27>8] #(31) Eric Prydz vs CHVRCHES - Tether [31-'28'>2] #(30) Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) 17-15-5-4-3-3-23-16-5-2-3-23-35-2-2-3-53-74-6-10-13-13-14-17-19-22-30-29>46 #(24) Clean Bandit ft Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Robin Schulz Remix) 22-173-16-15-18-20-24-30>9 #(32) Marlon Roulette - When The Beat Drops Out [25-'22'-33-32-27-29-32-34-31-32-31>10] #(35) Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars [23-25-20-19-15-14-11-'7'-8-8-13-11-12-13-13-15-16-27-30-25-28-27-29-35-32>25] #(New) Ella Henderson - Mirror Man (Alex Adair Remix) 33>1 #(New) MÖWE - Birds Flying High ' #BJSC Terra Avium' 34>1 #(New) Fred V & Grafix - Major Happy ' #BJSC Trifoski' 35>1 #(36) David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Dangerous (Robin Schulz Remix) [39-x-x-'36'3>4] #(New) Martin Solveig & GTA - Intoxicated ' #BJSC Republic of Adonia' 37>1 #(38) Taylor Swift - Shake It Off [17-x17-13-12-11-10-10-9-6-7-6-5-4-5-4-6-7-5-'3'-4-4-8-8-9-10-12-12-25-34-34-36-36-33-38-38>34] #(33) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New [18-13-13-11-9-'5'-8-6-6-8-13-11-11-9-8-7-10-15-21-29-25-27-33-39>24] 39>1 #(New) Max Elto - 'Somebody Like You ' #BJSC Aquafina' 40>1 New entries: 5 Non-movers: 10 Climbers: 14 Fallers: 10 Re-entries: 0 Highest new entry: Ella Henderson - Mirror Man (Alex Adair Remix) (33) Biggest climber: Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You (up 16 from #26 to #10) Biggest faller: Various (all down 6) Biggest dropout: Disciples - They Don't Know (34) Dropouts: 4 Dropouts *(34) Disciples - They Don't Know [26-28-34>3] *(37) One Touch - Baauer feat. AlunaGeorge & Rae Sremmurd [25-23-173-15-'14-14'-15-16-17-15-24-25-27-30-35-35-37>19] *(39) Glude - Breathe [37-x-39>2] *(40) David Guetta ft. Emeli Sande - What I Did For Love [40-40-x3-'40'>3] 14/03/15 (W/O BJSC ENTRIES) Please see the OFFICIAL TOP 40 above ^ as this is just to give an idea of the affect BJSC has made on my chart I have decided to keep the remaining entries from last month's BJSC in this chart, if you don't mind BJSC prevents Schulz's remix of Dangerous and What I Did For Love to repeak, to #34 and #39 respectively, as well as prevent the top 40 debut of Avenir at #38. #(1) LarsM - Lovers #(2) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New (Robin Schulz Remix) #(4) SNBRN ft. Kerli - Raindrops #(3) Kygo ft. Conrad Sewell - Firestone #(5) LarsM - The Patriot #(6) Ariana Grande - One Last Time #(10) LarsM ft. Mona Moua - Air #(8) LarsM - Vivacious #(7) I'm An Albatraoz - AronChupa #(26) Carly Rae Jepsen - I Really Like You #(9) Ellie Goulding - Love Me Like You Do #(13) Years & Years - King #(14) LarsM - Squirrel #(16) OMI - Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix) #(27) Martin Garrix - Forbidden Voices #(17) Alex Adair - Make Me Feel Better #(11) Avicii - The Nights #(15) Zedd ft. Selena Gomez - I Want You To Know #(12) Chris Brown & Tyga - Ayo #(20) Kelly Klarkson - Heartbeat Song #(21) Calvin Harris ft. HAIM - Pray To God (Calvin Harris vs Mike Pickering Haçienda Remix) #(19) Calvin Harris ft. Ellie Goulding - Outside #(18) TheFatRat - Windfall #BJSC Yehesi #(23) Calvin Harris ft. HAIM - Pray To God #(25) Taylor Swift - Style #(28) Le Youth - R E A L #(29) Shaan & Lauren Evans - Light Up The World #BJSC Jamvale #(31) Eric Prydz vs CHVRCHES - Tether #(30) Alesso ft. Tove Lo - Heroes (We Could Be) #(24) Clean Bandit ft Jess Glynne - Rather Be (Robin Schulz Remix) #(32) Marlon Roulette - When The Beat Drops Out #(35) Mark Ronson - Uptown Funk ft. Bruno Mars #(New) Ella Henderson - Mirror Man (Alex Adair Remix) #(36) David Guetta ft. Sam Martin - Dangerous (Robin Schulz Remix) #(38) Taylor Swift - Shake It Off #(33) Axwell /\ Ingrosso - Something New #(34) Disciples - They Don't Know #(New) Avenir & Phoebe Killdeer - Fade Out Lines #(40) David Guetta ft. Emeli Sande - What I Did For Love #(39) Glude - Breathe